


when you close your eyes

by IoliteSky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, cuddles are a thing, if you don't hold tony down he will invent things, things that you probably don't want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoliteSky/pseuds/IoliteSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1 because I'm board</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you close your eyes

On her quieter days, she’s with Bruce. It’s spring in a small tribal village in the amazon, she sits with the local children, letting them braid feathers into her hair while Bruce sees patients. Occasionally they sneak glances at each other and share a private smile. The days, how ever are for the villagers; the nights, they share the cot that doubled as the examination table. He runs his hands though her hair as she cards her’s though his chest hair, as the sounds of the jungle slowly lulls them to sleep…her fuzzy bear, neither minding the silence of the other.

On her more playful days, she’s with Clint. It’s summer at Bed Stuy and the A/C is on the frits, again. she sits on the chair that holds the roof top door open watching with an amused smile as Clint whines at the air conditioning unit “aww, A/C, why you no workie.”. Eventually she will take pity on him and point out exactly why it’s not working just before she removes the chair from the door and goes down stairs, but she’s make sure the fire exit window is open, she’s a giver like that. Later in the day, after a roof top barbeque celebrating the working A/C unit, they lay awake staring into each other’s eyes. Words not needing to be spoken but entire conversations said with a glance, a arched eyebrow, a twitch of a lip. He rests his forehead against her’s for a second before turning over, and she does the same, sleeping back to back, as if still watching out for each other in their dreams as they do when awake.

When she wants simple, she’s with Steve. Living in the suburbs; a three bedroom house with a white picket fence. Dinner falls to who ever gets home first. If its her cooking will be worldly; Indian curry, stir-fry, some French dish Steve will make faces at before eating it all without complaint and when he gets home he’ll wrap his arms around her and nuzzle into the nape of her neck and just hold her until she gives in and feeds him some of what ever is cooking. If Steve cooks, it’s a simple Home-style cooking. A protein, a starch, a vegetable. When she gets home she’ll stand behind him, fake him our and steal some of the vegetables, before he kisses her cheek while she chews the pilfered food. At night he’ll offer to help her out of her out of her out of her back zip top, she doesn’t need it but she’ll let him take care of her. At night she’s the little spoon, but its Steve so its ok.

On the rare occasion when she feels as beautiful as looks, she’s with tony; walking the red carpet with him at some fund raiser. Quietly making fun of the people around them, because she knows he’s just as board as she is. Later back at the tower she’s herded him out of the lab to the living room where they lay on the couch. She uses his knees to balance a book she’s been reading while he redesigns her armor again, she’s between his legs head resting low on his abdomen below his arch reactor. She’s there less because its comfy and more because if she wasn’t laying on him he’d wonder back to the lab and not sleep. Once he’s fallen asleep, she’ll move his tablet and her book on the floor, and cover them with a blanket while Jarvis hits the lights.

After sparing when she feels like the warrior she is, she’s with Thor back in Asgaurd. Sitting to Thor’s left at one of the feast halls. Watching the childish antics of the warriors three, knowing she is being watched by Odin and Frigga, and that Thor is looking at her from time to time with a smile that screams happy puppy. After the feast they retire to his room and he holds her long into the night in front of the fire place telling her stories until she falls asleep in his arms.

Then she opens her eyes, and turns off the shower. Toweling off she sees herself in the mirror and the black widow’s blank stare greets her. The perfect blank slate, the perfect assassin, trained and molded into that perfection against her will. They always taught her that love was for children and only in her dreams can she still be that innocent.


End file.
